


Leave Your Inhibitions at Home, Potter

by Geneva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneva/pseuds/Geneva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unwelcome unearthing of a Malfoy heirloom triggers magical compulsion for Auror partners Malfoy and Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Touch That Dial!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2011 HP_Kinkfest, published in livejournal January 28, 2011.
> 
> The prompt inspired (see full prompt at end - thanks, bonfoi!), and arse-play beckoned. There is some borrowing from Dorothy L. Sayers buried within – further details of usage also at the end. I am so grateful to my two very talented and generous betas, kamerreon and nursedarry. Ladies, you are a big part of what makes our fandom great.

The goblin stopped the cart and stepped towards the door of Vault #49 on Level 7 of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He slotted the oversized key inside the lock, and the door creaked open. Harry and Draco got out of the cart, their Auror robes, fur-lined black with silver trim, keeping the chill of the underground at bay. Together they swept into the darkness within.

Lights faintly shone from the corners of the vault and brightened in response to the swishes of Draco’s wand. Harry turned back to the goblin at the door. “Our search will take some time, honored Radbug.”

“When you are ready, signal for return,” replied the taciturn goblin. The Aurors heard the vault door close and the cart retreat into the distance.

“Let’s get to work, Potter,” sighed Draco. “The coins are bound to be stashed somewhere in the Green family vault, but I don’t expect the search to be easy.” They split up, working separately but methodically through the vault, searching for the Galleons that had been marked and used as ransom during the kidnapping case they were investigating. Their partnership had only begun a year ago, but their understanding made further words unnecessary.

After a weary hour spent searching through seemingly endless artifacts, Harry spied a strange object. As he drew closer he viewed the jade figurine with interest; it was a geometric representation of a naked man on his hands and knees. Its legs were spread, creating a perfect equilateral triangle with the surface of the table upon which it rested. Its back was arched slightly and the arse was presented high. The figurine’s penis was erect and the hint of balls showed high at the apex, with head low but thrown back and to the side in an unmistakably erotic pose. 

Harry reached for the object, intrigued, and as he touched it a swirl of green light surrounded him and rose to the ceiling. He yelped, dropped the statuette and fell to the floor. Draco‘s quick steps neared.

“Potter, what happened?”

Draco followed Harry’s gaze down to the object on the floor and his breath caught. “I’ve seen that before, Potter. Let me think.” The dread in his partner’s voice made Harry’s heart stutter. Finally, Draco took a deep breath and spoke into the heavy silence. “You don’t know how much I hate to tell you this, but . . . that figurine is a Malfoy family artifact. You’ve touched it. Your arse is mine until the new moon rises, Potter.”

Harry looked at him incredulously. His guts clenched in trepidation and, perhaps, a little anticipation. A flush rose up his neck as he gazed up from the floor. Draco coolly looked down for a moment, as if assessing his victim, then his face opened and he extended his hand to help Harry to his feet. He picked up the figurine and put it back on the table.

“What are you on about, Malfoy? What the hell just happened?”

“Potter, I recognize that object; it belongs to the Malfoy line and went missing during the war. It’s obvious now that Senigal Green stole it. It was very well hidden, for good reason, and I don’t have any idea how he smuggled it out of the Manor. I knew he was a kinky, untrustworthy bastard.” Draco seemed to work hard for the next words, his voice low. “Father made sure I knew about every one of our ancestral artifacts, sometimes in quite embarrassing detail.”

Draco paused and peered down at the immaculate floor. Dust simply didn’t exist in Gringotts’ vaults. Harry shifted and the silence felt oppressive in the chill, deep underground.

“The depiction is obviously sexual and the pose of a submissive man,” Harry braved, his tone as objective as he could make it.

“Yes. It was originally from the Orient and had its own magic. Touching the figurine with bare skin creates an association with it, a sympathy and desire for submission and anal penetration.” Harry paled. “It was originally used to enhance sexual pleasure, but the Malfoy who acquired it over 500 years ago applied further charms to help keep his serfs in line, and to serve his more perverted tastes. As a result, not only must you present your arse in submission, Potter, but it is inevitable that you will submit to me.”

Harry felt an achy chill throughout his body under the heavy Auror robes. The skin of his arse started to burn and he tried to squirm unobtrusively. Nothing escaped Draco’s sharp eyes, though, and he sardonically looked Harry up and down, but not without some sympathy in his gaze.

“Potter, I know you’re starting to feel some effects of the charm. If I hadn’t been in the room, you probably would not have touched the figurine, and if you did, you merely would have felt the urge to have an enjoyable little dalliance sometime in the future. Because a Malfoy is here with you, you felt compelled to touch. Because I am here, you will suffer unless you get relief: relief from my hand and from sexual contact between us.”

Harry stared, and Draco stepped forward. He reached around and grasped Harry’s arse. Several layers of clothing stood between them, but Harry felt the contact right down to his bones. He helplessly arched toward Draco. He felt his cock swell and surge, but that was incidental compared to the tingling in his arse, the skin of his bum, his crack, his hole. The feeling was amazingly erotic and very humiliating.

“Suffer? How?” Harry croaked out.

“You will feel a burning that grows and demands relief. Your cock will harden and you’ll require an orgasm, and only at my hand. Further, there must be an element of humiliation to the whole affair. If you don’t truly submit, or if I don’t take command, you will not get the relief you require.”

“How long will this last?”

“The compulsion will continue between us until the new moon. Luckily for us both, especially you, I believe that is in just a few days. We are going to have an initial encounter right here and now. We may just be able to manage to go to work, but it won’t be easy. Every night and day until the new moon, your arse will be mine. The charm must be fully satisfied that you belong to me – that I am sated and you accept your status as my possession.”

Harry’s face burned at the thought of submitting to Draco. They had had exactly two “close” encounters in the past – both drunken affairs that Harry put down to the stress of their jobs and that they had rarely spoken of again. Their first time was a mutual wanking session that practically made Harry’s head explode, and about which Draco claimed to barely remember. The second had been even more intense – Draco had been the aggressor, but Harry had ended up with his cock buried deep in Malfoy, who was on his back and commanding Harry to go faster, harder. Come to think of it, maybe Malfoy being in charge was not a novel concept. 

Draco’s look was almost carefully blank. “You’re feeling it now, Potter, but if we don’t get started soon, you’ll be in pain. Well, there will be pain either way, but it’s all relative. I suggest you take your robe off and pull your pants and trousers down to your knees. Now.”

He said “suggest,” but Harry felt the command urge him into action, stronger than any Imperius. The sensations in his arse were intensifying, matching the burning in Draco’s eyes. Harry took his robe off, but hesitated when reaching for his belt. Draco didn’t look away from Harry’s face, and part of Harry responded to the regret he saw, warring with the magic that was taking over his body and coming between them. Finally, his discomfort was too great, and Harry undid his belt and pulled his pants and trousers down in one motion, hissing at the scrape of fabric against his now flaming bum.

“That’s right.” Draco looked him up and down. “We have few choices, here, Potter, but let’s make them as pleasurable as possible. There will be little hardship for my part.” He gazed at Harry’s growing erection, and desire showed through Draco’s careful control. “I’m glad you feel the same.”

Harry felt a growing burning in his arse. “Malfoy, let’s get on with this.” Harry’s voice neared panic, the out-of-control feeling foreign to him.

“Put your hands behind your head, Potter. Listen to me, obey me, and it will all be better soon.” Draco moved behind Harry and ran his hands over Harry’s arse. Harry arched up on his toes helplessly in response. “Yes,” SMACK! “your needs will be met at my hand, Potter.” SMACK! Draco’s palm made contact with Harry’s arse, and the slap sounded loud, reverberating in the cold vault. But the pain felt right to Harry, and he moaned his acquiescence as Draco continued to slap his bum, covering the meaty part and then moving lower where his arse met his thighs. 

“Your arse is mine, and my full attention is all you will want and need in the next few days. Your body knows it.” Harry felt the truth of Draco’s words rush through him, and he looked down to see his cock hard and bobbing as the smacks continued. Then they suddenly stopped and Harry cried out, the pain in his arse intensifying in an unpleasant way. Draco brought his palm down softly and smoothed the flaming skin.

Harry felt the touch as cool and soothing, and he responded with a groan. One red arse cheek was grasped and spread, and Harry felt the smooth wood of Draco’s wand rub along his crack and around his anus. He shuddered and Draco responded by spreading his cheek farther and continuing the slow, amazing rubbing. “Yes, Potter, your arse and everything about it belongs to me. You have a gorgeous, round arse, and your virgin hole is tempting and tight.” 

“How can you know. . . ?” 

“The magic knows. This hole has never been breached.” Draco played the point of his wand around the edge of Harry’s anus. “I know that you want me,” Draco breathed. “I want you, too.” Harry felt a shooting pleasure throughout his body. “Tonight we will only start your training, but before the new moon rises you will feel my thick cock, hard and inside you.” Harry’s nerve endings pounded. The anticipation of being breached was making him pant and keeping him on the edge of pleasure and panic. Draco drew it out and patiently stimulated Harry with his wand. “Are you ready to start your training, Potter?” 

“Yes, Merlin,” Harry responded before Draco could even finish his name. His arms lowered and one hand grasped blindly for support, meeting Draco’s in mid-air. He could no longer keep his lower body still and helplessly pumped his hips in small, tight movements, wordlessly begging for more. 

Draco pushed the tip of his wand into his hole, and Harry arched and cried out at the intense feelings radiating throughout his body. Foremost among them was humiliation at his flaming arse and he closed his eyes to the picture in his mind of Draco pushing a slender piece of wood right into him. 

In no time, Harry felt his cock pumping out his release over his pants and trousers. Sweat ran down his face and the waves of sensation almost brought him to his knees. Draco held him up through his spasms, kissing the side of his face and murmuring quiet words that Harry couldn’t make out through the roaring in his ears.

Finally, he quieted, and slumped against the nearby table holding the jade figurine. Draco was still holding him close, and he whispered in his ear, sad and low, “You did so well. You are mine, Harry, for a little while.”


	2. Arse Backwards

Harry woke up the next morning in his own bed, but with the realization that he had a long day ahead. The humiliation burned his cheeks afresh. Draco had made him put on his soiled clothes, and he had stripped and fallen into bed with dried come still smeared on his body. His stomach gave a jump as he thought of submitting himself to Draco again and again, and the constant reminders of that submission that he would very likely feel over the next two days and nights. But there was a part of him that felt free, too – and he admitted to himself that this situation had the potential to be one of the most intense sexual experiences of his life. Hell, of anyone’s life. All he had to do was sit back and let it happen. 

Harry squirmed with the thought of the lack of control inherent in this magical scenario. Why did everything always happen to him? Despite the slightly raw feeling on the skin of his arse, it was reassuring to think that actual damage didn’t appear to be a part of the plan. Draco was a fine specimen of man, and had remade himself after the war into an honorable one. Harry trusted his partner, and bringing out Draco’s dominant side was likely to be a sight to behold. The glimpses of desire he had seen last night, and the regret that Draco could not completely hide, intrigued Harry.

An owl arrived just as Harry rose from bed. Harry’s eyes opened wide as the contents spilled into his lap.

Potter – Your arse is mine for the next two days and two nights. This morning, shower thoroughly, shave (yes, there!) and prepare yourself completely (you know what I mean). I will be checking your efforts. Lube the plug and insert it (yes, there!). You’ll take it out when I say so, and not before. Remember, your arse belongs to me. Do not wank. Dress only in denims under your robes (no pants). See you at work, my little serf. P.S. Potter, leave your inhibitions at home today. They will not be needed until the new moon rises. 

Harry had never worn a butt plug before and viewed it with trepidation. It was slightly curved, flared at the base, but it wasn’t very large and he supposed it didn’t look too scary. He prepared himself as instructed, including a magical enema that he looked up in his copy of It’s Magic! Gay Sex for Wizards. The denims felt harsh against his sore buttocks.

At work, Draco took one glance at him and immediately locked their office door. “Take off your robe and denims, Potter,” he demanded. “We don’t have all day.”

Harry glared, but complied and dropped his denims while facing Draco and holding his eyes. Draco smirked at his audacity, and looked down Harry’s body, his eyes coming to rest on Harry’s cock. “Very nice, Potter. Very. Now turn around and bend over the desk.” Harry hesitated, but the discomfort growing in his nether regions convinced him to follow orders. 

Draco crouched down and commenced a very close exam of the arse before him. He tugged on the plug, popped it out to a gasp from Harry, and then slowly reinserted it. Draco’s palm cupped the area and then rocked along the base, pressing back and forth, forcing Harry to rotate his hips. “That’s right, feeling good, are we? You look incredible with your pink arse on display for me.” Draco pinched him. “While you’re sitting today, think of my fingers pinching your skin, and try not to come from your rocking.” Draco stood up and delivered a quick slap to Harry’s pink bottom. “Pull up your denims, Potter, and get your robes back on. We have a meeting in ten.”

The staff meeting was an endless review of procedures and protocol and current casework that Harry had little interest in on his best days. Draco’s insidious suggestion made rocking in his seat inevitable. As the meeting crept on he felt his arse cheeks flaming with the need for Draco’s hand. His cock swelled and deflated in turn, leaving an uncomfortable wet spot in his denims. The generous lube between his cheeks felt sticky, and sweat formed on his brow and trickled down his back. 

Draco sat across from him, alternately giving him sardonic and then possessive looks. Harry would have felt bad if he didn’t feel so good. His eyes drooped of their own accord, and finally could only focus on Draco’s eyes and lips. He watched Draco swallow heavily, and then purse his lips as he pointedly looked away from Harry and towards Kingsley.

“Potter. Potter!” Harry knew someone was speaking to him, but he couldn’t look away from Draco or force the words to make any sense. He cleared his throat and vivid pictures of standing bare-arsed in the vault last night, and then next to his desk this morning, dominated his thoughts. Vaguely, he heard Draco making a hasty report on their case. When would he be able to come again? Right now would be agreeable.

In a daze, Harry found himself hustled out of the room and propped up against the hallway wall, and his head dropped to Draco’s shoulder. He panted harshly and felt close to hyperventilation. Draco was speaking to him, but he couldn’t make sense of the words. “Malfoy,” Harry groaned into Draco’s neck, “I’m going crazy. You have to get me somewhere and let me come. I feel like I’m going to crawl out of my skin if I don’t feel your palm on my arse. Please touch my arsehole; please make it stop. You need to take care of this for me. Please.”

Draco looked a little desperate as he Apparated them to their office and put up silencing and locking charms on the door. Harry watched as Draco made a visible effort and steeled his face. “You’ll come when I tell you and not before, Potter. I’m fed up of your lack of control. Get a grip, if you please, and take off your robe and your shirt immediately.”

Harry complied as quickly as possible. Draco reached down to unzip Harry’s denims and pulled them open and down in front, fondling Harry’s hard cock, pinching his balls slightly as he freed them. Harry felt a charge go through him when Draco touched him, and he couldn’t stop his words. “Malfoy, when you touch me, it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before. I’m desperate and my arsehole can’t stop clenching on this plug. It’s driving me mad. I want your hand on my arse more than I’ve wanted anything in my life.”

Draco pulled Harry’s denims down in the back and caressed his burning arse. He wasted no time and firmly massaged around the plug, Harry crying out with every probing stroke. Draco grasped his cock firmly and tugged once on the plug, then turned him around. “Potter, get up on the desk and on your knees.” There was dead silence while Harry removed his denims completely before climbing up on Draco’s desk. “Get down on your hands, Potter, that’s right, all fours just for me. Your arse is on display, Potter, lucky me. Surely no Malfoy has had the pleasure of a more round, firm, gorgeous arse to punish and to pleasure. I love your smooth bare skin and your muscles clench deliciously.” 

Harry felt Draco’s nose up against his arse, and the swipe of his tongue across the crevice at the top of firm thighs. Draco latched on and sucked hard on the skin. As he sucked, he pushed Harry’s legs until they were spread wide. He sucked a series of bruises along the base of Harry’s arse then, pushing against the bruises, slowly pulled the butt plug free, inserting the tips of his fingers teasingly along the side of the plug as he did so. Harry groaned loudly at the amazing sensations. 

“Potter, your hole is loose now and so ready to be fucked. Crouch down, hug your chest to your knees, and put your face on the desk. Keep your knees spread and your arse right here in front of me.” Draco plunged one finger deep inside, and on the second stoke inserted another finger to Harry’s cry of delight. Harry felt a glob of spit hit his crack, and Draco combined it with the lube and his two fingers and shallowly stroked the hole, sometimes pressing and releasing on the outside, sometimes reaching inside and alternating with his thumb. The varied stimulation was delicious, and Harry’s rock hard cock bobbed down between his spread legs, touching the desk. He keened continuously in helpless desperation.

“This is going too fast, Potter. Get down and back on the floor, on your knees. As pleasurable as torturing your arse is, I have needs too.” Somehow Draco’s crotch was bare and close to Harry’s face, at eye level. Harry’s mouth watered, and his arse clenched again. The sight of Draco’s cock made him think of long nights of untold pleasure and wanton decadence, of taking it and taking it until exhaustion claimed them both, of saliva and sticky come. Harry could not take his eyes off the thick, swelling prick.

“Go ahead, Potter, suck it, and make sure you mean it. Don’t forget for one second that you’ll be taking it up the arse tonight.” The harshness of Draco’s tone contrasted with the gentle feeling of his hand stroking Harry’s hair. Harry moved closer and nuzzled Draco’s cock, rubbing his lips over the surface, then taking the head into his mouth, moaning around the delicious thickness and reaching around to grasp around Draco’s lower back. 

“Let’s see your arse move, Potter. Arch your back. Gorgeous back, gorgeous arse.” Draco caressed Harry’s chest and rubbed his nipples. “That’s right, stick it in the air; you know you want my thick cock up your hole, but you’ll have to wait awhile for it. Does it feel empty now, waiting to be filled? Clench your hole and move that arse.” 

Draco hardly needed to tell Harry to move, as he could not stop squirming. He felt his cock bob up and down and around, and he felt desperate for relief and for something to fill his hole. The plug and Draco’s fingers had readied him, and the magic made him long to be satisfied, long to feel contact along the skin of his arse, and to have anything inserted inside his hole, but especially Draco’s cock. It was a shivery feeling, like warm water flowing along his nerve endings in endless teasing waves, bringing up goose bumps, and causing constant sensations in his stretched anus. For now, he just had to imagine the penetration he desired and push his arse up high for Draco, while he sucked the thick, hard cock in front of him to completion. 

Draco gave a shout when he came, and Harry took the creamy jizz and savored it on his tongue. Draco’s cock stayed swollen for some time and Harry continued to slowly lick the shaft. Finally, he looked up, his mouth still on Draco’s cock. He saw a very affected partner, red-faced and breathing hard, looking into Harry’s eyes and then to his displayed arse with wide eyes, disbelief, and definite satiation. Draco took a deep breath, reached down, pulled Harry up by his elbows, and stared into his eyes for a long moment. Harry’s prick was still hard and pressed up against Draco’s and he had never felt closer to anyone.

“Potter, I feel sure in my bones that we are going to satisfy the ancestral magic.” Draco’s reached around and grasped Harry’s sensitive arse again. He rubbed soothing circles on his skin. Harry gently frotted and his eyes rolled up behind his lids. “You are incredible and your surrender is everything a Malfoy could desire. I feel the rights and privileges of centuries of lordship thrumming through me. I could be crowned king right this minute and it would only be right and proper.” Draco kissed him gently. 

Harry opened his mouth slightly and accepted Draco’s questing tongue, feeling the exploration of his lips and the inside of his mouth, while Draco’s hands stroked his arse. He shivered at the sensations, and then, at a slight pinch from Draco near his hole, his over-stimulated body erupted in orgasm, spilling his seed on Draco. Draco held him for a long while, then pulled back and rested his forehead against Harry’s. He reached for his wand and performed a quick cleaning charm. 

“Go home, Potter. I’ll make your excuses if anyone asks. Rest, clean up for me, and come to Malfoy Manor tonight. I’ll expect you at seven for dinner, and remember, don’t wank. Wear formal robes but nothing else.”

______________________________________________________

 

Harry made his way through Malfoy Manor, following Draco’s stately snow leopard Patronus that greeted him at the Floo. He had never worn wizarding robes with not a stitch on underneath, and the feeling was amazing in his still sexually charged state. His arousal had only slightly waned since the moment he touched the enchanted statuette, and it all centered on his bare arse. He felt his soft robes swish against his skin, sure that he had never felt a more sensuous feeling. This charm had its benefits. It was probably for the best that he was naked underneath – trousers in his current state would likely be downright painful.

When he reached the private dining room, another one of the benefits greeted him with a wide smile. Draco stood up, wearing all black, a form-fitting jumper with a sleek round neck and long sleeves, and wool trousers that fell perfectly to his shoes. “Welcome, Potter. Take a seat here next to me.” Harry sat, feeling the pressure on his arse again, making him involuntarily spread his legs. He felt wanton with his balls dangling and cock swollen between his legs, only the soft layer of robe hiding him from Draco’s gaze, and the cloth fell down and outlined his aroused state. 

Harry looked suggestively at Draco.

“Hush,” Draco said, even though Harry hadn’t uttered a word. “The first thing we will do is eat our dinner like civilized men, and you can sit up straight and close your legs. You are making a spectacle of yourself.”

Harry smiled and did as he was bid. He found he enjoyed discomfiting Draco. Soup appeared before him and he gratefully began his meal, all the while musing about his arse and Draco’s hands.

After dinner, Draco said, “Let’s see what you have underneath the robe, Potter.” Harry gladly stood and removed his robe, which had been feeling hot and itchy despite the soft fabric. At Draco’s gesture, he doffed his shoes and socks as well. “Go to the curtains and open them wide. Take your time.”

Harry, surprised, moved to the windows. There were four banks of tall windows on each side of the room, and as he slowly opened the curtains, he felt coolness on his naked skin and sensed the world intruding on their privacy. Each revealed window made him feel more and more exposed, and the erection he had been sporting, for what seemed like forever, flagged. 

“That’s right, not feeling so cocky now, are we?” Draco said as Harry returned to the table. “You have been presuming too much. Turn around so I can see how your arse is bearing up. Ah, it’s a nice shade, but it needs to be pinker, and you need a lesson in humility. Raise your hands behind your head as you did last night at the vault.”

Harry flinched, but helplessly obeyed. Was it really just last night that this compulsion had started? “You’ve enjoyed this so far, and so have I, but although the intimacy and stimulation is delightful, and the teasing is fun, this is a serious magical bond we’ve entered. You stand before my household now, Potter. They have gathered outside the windows at my order to watch you onstage and displayed for my pleasure and your submission.” Draco put his hands on Harry’s hips. “It is right that your young, strong body belongs to their powerful lord, and you must be taught to always do my bidding. Bend over my lap now, and let tonight’s lesson begin.”

Harry knew deep down that no one was on the other side of the windows, but Draco was straight-faced and solemn, and the darkness and massiveness of the hall and the windows to the grounds beyond worked on Harry’s imagination as his humiliation grew. “Malfoy, please, can’t you think of something else to satisfy the curse? My arse has been spanked enough.” 

“You presume,” Draco reproved in a flat, low voice. “Get over my knees instantly or you will be very, very sorry.” Harry knew Draco was right. The pleasant feelings in his arse and his arousal were giving way to discomfort and twinges of pain. “You have a fine muscular body, boy, and you will bend it to my will always. Present your arse. Put your cock in my lap and stay very still. If you move, your punishment will be greater.” 

Harry felt his final control slipping, and he decided to accept the inevitable. He awkwardly lowered himself, arse held high. Draco pulled out a glove in front of Harry’s face, and put it on one hand, and then starting raining smacks down on Harry’s exposed cheeks. The slaps were remarkably painful, but the stimulation was immensely satisfying to Harry, who cried out unreservedly with each one. Soon he had no dignity left to protect. Draco covered every inch, and then instructed Harry to stand up on his feet, spread them as far as possible, hands on the table and mooning the opposite bank of windows. 

“Potter, my household is enjoying the sight. Arch up, I want your arsehole exposed for all to see.” Draco took a gloved finger and pressed down on Harry ‘s hole. “I see it has tightened up nicely again since earlier today. My fingers will open you again, then my cock will take you. Tell me you submit to me.” SMACK! “Say it!”

“Yes, Merlin, God, anything, you promised your cock and I want to feel it tonight, Malfoy.”

“You’ll get your wish, Potter.” Draco removed his glove and slipped his finger inside Harry’s hole, dry and scratchy at first, but then lubed with an oil that had a slight petroleum smell. “You are a fine specimen of flesh like all my possessions, and mine to use. Your hole is slick and tight, and when you’re ready and begging I’ll be taking you with every inch of my cock.” 

Draco pushed two fingers all the way into Harry, who cried out at the full feeling. Draco crooked his fingers and massaged Harry’s insides thoroughly, until his cock was hard as a rock and weeping onto the table and floor. “You are just about ready, Potter, but my cock is thick and you will still feel the breach. Spread your legs more and let everyone see your wet hole.”

Harry imagined the faces crowding at the window and his whole body burned with shame and desire. He had never thought being used this way would be good, but the sensations were amazing. 

“That’s right, pump your hips, let’s see your wantonness. You are the most beautiful serf in my whole household, and all are jealous of your beauty and of the privilege of being my plaything. Your submission and sex please me.” With that, Draco inserted his lubed cock deep into Harry’s hole in one stroke and stilled. The intrusion was huge and Harry cried in pain, but at the same time the satisfaction he felt was almost climactic. 

“Merlin, Malfoy, your prick, your prick . . . so full.” 

Draco stroked Harry’s arse with both hands and reached around Harry’s hips to caress his cock. He continued to hold himself still while Harry clenched around him, accustoming himself to the massive intrusion. When Draco finally moved Harry felt pleasure shoot throughout his body. “Oh, oh, your prick, your cock, Merlin, the feelings, rub there, right against me, pound me, smack my arse again, oh, god, Draco. . .” Harry’s head was spinning and his whole world centered on the sensations behind him. 

Draco inserted a finger alongside his prick for a minute, stretching Harry even more. The pain and stretching felt so good to Harry; he closed his eyes and saw colors and spots flashing as his eyes rolled back into his head. “Oh God, I’m coming!” Harry gasped as he creamed and pumped everything he had out onto the floor, taking a cock up his arse and loving every second of it. The hard cock kept pumping into him for a while longer while he came down, and the oversensitive walls of his anus and his prostate sang. Draco pulled his still hard cock slowly out of Harry.

“We are going to bed, Potter, and I plan to be well satisfied. I’m going to come all over your red, sore, arse, but I’m going to do it in the privacy of my own bedroom.”


	3. What a Fabulous Night for a Moondance

Harry sat at work the next day, musing on the change just a few days could bring. Draco had sent him home in the early morning to clean up and change clothes, and he was instructed to come to work with nothing on under his Auror robes. Here he was, naked under his robes (at work!) to please Draco. Draco! Draco who sat at the next desk and ostensibly worked on his paperwork, but who was currently causing Harry to slowly go insane. Somehow, he was magically massaging Harry’s perineum, and it had come to such a juncture that Harry was slouching with his legs spread as wide as possible, facing towards Draco, as the sensations rolled through him continually.

Draco, meanwhile, just looked down at his desk, the prat! Harry’s delightful massage went on and on, thorough and sensuous, sometimes reaching the base of his balls, sometimes touching his hole slightly. Did this count as part of his arse? Some wild corner of Harry’s mind wondered if Draco was cheating. What did it matter, though, because Harry hoped it never stopped. Without direct stimulation of his cock, he feared he might be hard and teased all day with no relief. 

The torture and pleasure were exquisite. He now had a creative, maniacal, lover on his hands, and once this affair ended tonight Harry intended to make sure they started anew, on a new footing. Draco was a complicated, gorgeous specimen who could keep him teased, satisfied and on his toes. Harry had been attracted to him from the start of their Auror partnership, but now he couldn’t take his eyes off the gorgeous profile pointedly ignoring him. He was grateful to that long ago perverted Malfoy ancestor for his unintentional help with his own love life.

Finally, Harry closed his eyes and moaned. He felt as if his cock had been swollen to the limit for days now, and he was starting to get light-headed. Again. When he opened his eyes, Draco had finally deigned to look at him. “Hmm. Nice, Potter, you are putting on a good display. Still no discipline, but I’ll forgive it for now. I hope you cleaned up for me today again as instructed. Let’s see it.”

Harry pointed his wand and locked the door, and with no hesitation he opened the front of his robe and displayed himself for Draco’s appreciative gaze. He had been dying to do it, honestly. He had indeed abandoned his inhibitions. He picked up his feet and put them on his chair, to lift his swollen and stimulated perineum off the chair fully. His cock and eyes begged wordlessly for attention and mercy. 

“I am very pleased, Potter. Your arse has been my pleasure to own. You will do just about anything I say now, won’t you? I love your sex and your pleasure and everything about you is pleasing to me.” Harry colored under the attention and praise. “Tonight all will end, but in the best possible way for both of us.” Draco wistfully watched for a while, his eyes hooded as Harry‘s head fell back and he slowly rotated his hips in his chair. 

Harry reached down toward his cock, but Draco stopped him. “No, no, keep your hands away, your cock is mine as well, not because of the charm, but because I say so and you want it. Get a grip for a few more hours, and then we will retire to Malfoy Manor and a final night to remember.”

Harry covered himself up, put his head on his desk, and groaned. He resolved this wouldn’t be the final night if he had anything to say about it. The massage of his perineum continued and he wondered just how much delicious torture he would be able to take.

______________________________________________________

 

“Much as we’ve enjoyed it, Potter, the spanking is done. Tonight is about worship, and your arse is worthy, and you will also worship me and my cock will fill you.”

Draco had set the scene in his garden, with torches and warm breezes flowing through the night air. Harry was completely naked except for wide leather bracelets around his wrists and ankles. Draco had completely stripped, and his thick cock hung between his legs. Harry longed to feel it on his tongue again, but he waited patiently for Draco’s pleasure, giving up all control and feeling sure that he would be rewarded. 

They stepped into an area beneath tall trees and near a pool. Vines slithered down and grasped Harry around the leather bands on all four extremities. He pulled slightly against the strong hold, and he felt a slight panic at the confinement. Draco moved up behind him and all was well when he put his hands on Harry’s arse, home again where they belonged. 

“Relax, Potter, this will feel wonderful. Here by the pool, you will open for me and I will love every inch of the most gorgeous arse I have ever seen. You will be mine and I will be yours. Relax and let the vines support and position you.” More vines came forth around Harry’s torso, and he consciously let go as he was lifted up, facing the ground, his legs bent and spread, his body supported at the hips and across his chest. 

“Relax,” Draco repeated, as he nuzzled Harry’s arse and kissed it, spreading him wide and tonguing his crack. He ate Harry out for a long, long time, until Harry had tears on his face and his hole was wet and sloppy. His cock hung below him, untouched but sensitive in the open air. “You taste delicious and your arse looks more amazing than ever with my saliva all over your crack and hole. Your hole pulses with want, Potter. You anticipate my cock intruding even now, don’t you? But for that I want you free and in my arms, sitting on my prick and taking it as far as it will go.” 

Harry groaned again, and the vines moved to lay him on the ground at Draco’s word. He crawled over to where Draco now reclined on the soft garden floor, his cock hard and lovely. Harry buried his face in Draco’s groin and moaned his frustration and adoration, nuzzling his cock and running his lips over it, tasting and wetting Draco for his arse. 

He climbed towards Draco’s lap and crouched down, his own cock pointing straight at Draco, and his head arched back as he took the thick cock inside. Harry sat down fully and clenched hard, home where he belonged, and kissed Draco while rocking. The magical connection and the delicious submission rolled through him. He wanted to come all over Draco, to possess and mark him and surrender to him at the same time. 

Harry felt as if his groin was waiting for this moment the whole long, stimulating day. The feeling of completion exploded quickly through his arse and out through his cock. He kissed Draco as his come smoothed down between their bodies on their chests and stomachs. They broke the kiss and Harry buried his face in Draco’s neck, the come smearing between them as Draco cried out “Harry, Harry!” and climaxed inside Harry’s pulsing hole.

______________________________________________________

 

They collapsed on the ground and, just through the trees, Harry and Draco watched the new moon rising above the horizon.

Presently, Draco pulled Harry to his feet and led him to the pool. The water was deliciously warm and serene, and the men held each other and stroked their chests and bodies clean. Harry felt drawn to Draco’s mouth, and ended up in his lap, being kissed and stroked while Draco murmured his admiration.

As the moon rose higher, they left the pool. Draco charmed them dry, and Harry saw light glinting off the jade figurine nearby. Draco reached over and handed it to him, saying, “Renuncio.” Harry felt a cool rush of magic. 

“I have given up my dominion and you now have possession of this accursed Malfoy heirloom, Harry. It will never again cause the same compulsions towards the Lord Malfoy, but it retains the original charms. Use it well.”

The sated men lay back on the moss and kissed and watched the moon rise. “Draco, this has been the experience of a lifetime. I hope we will have many more lovely and even kinky encounters, but this is the first time I fell in love, and I’ll always be grateful to you. You were magnificent and lordly and after the initial shock I loved every second.”

“I fell in love with you long ago, Harry. I hated to see the old Malfoy magic interfere between us, and I hesitated to take command, but I knew I had to do it for your own safety. In the old days, the decent Malfoy lords loved and cared for their charges as well as ruled them. You gave me permission to command you and your submission was the sweetest thing imaginable.”

Harry’s heart went out to his serious lover. “Let’s do it all again this weekend. Leave your inhibitions at home, Draco.”

Draco laughed, and buried his face in Harry’s neck with a relieved sigh. “Harry. It’s a date.”

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #392 for HP_Kinkfest 2011  
> Kink: Ass-play and/or fetishization (ass lifted in the air for penetration emphasized by harness or blue jeans ass slapping spreading cheeks rimming)  
> One to three pairings: Remus/Severus Remus/Severus/Lucius Harry/Draco  
> Optional supplementary prompt: A "cursed" statue from the Malfoy family vaults gets touched, through research, removal, whatever. The person/persons who touch the statue must present their arse(s) for worship and penetration."  
> Submitted by bonfoi
> 
> Acknowledgement: Part of the dialogue was inspired by this gorgeous passage from Dorothy L. Sayers mystery novel, Clouds of Witness, 1926. Lord Peter Wimsey’s thoughts on encountering an abusive farmer’s stunning wife: “Medusa was beautiful, says the tale, and so was this woman; a broad white forehead under massed, dusky hair, black eyes glowing under straight brows, a wide, passionate mouth--a shape so wonderful that even in that strenuous moment sixteen generations of feudal privilege stirred in Lord Peter's blood. His hands closed over hers instinctively, but she pulled herself hurriedly away and shrank back."


End file.
